


Come When Called

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Casifer, Demon Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Lucifer in Castiel's vessel calls upon Demon Dean Winchester for some stress relief...





	Come When Called

“You summoned me?” asked Dean, crossing his arms as he waited in the throne room. He wasn’t sitting in his chair and no one else was around but Dean felt his presence there all the same. 

Dean wasn’t an ordinary demon, knight of Hell and all that from the Mark, only one of his kind. He enjoyed it, gave him authority and power over all the others and he pretty much did whatever the hell he wanted. Except for when he got that twitch in his blood, the one that beckoned him to come home to his master. Dean had ignored it most of the day but then he felt that other part of it, the one he couldn’t push away, the Cas part.

Dean was about to call out again when a body pressed up against his back. This one was a little smaller than his own, not intimidating like he was but there was power and strength in it that nothing could stop. Especially when one of those hands reached over his shoulder and crawled it’s way to Dean’s throat, resting firmly over the skin there.

“You come when called,” said the voice behind him, not as deep as the one that body had produced for years when Cas had been in control of it. Dean said nothing and got a little squeeze from the fingers around his neck, making Dean tense and go lax. “And you answer when spoken to.”

“Sorry, sir,” said Dean quietly, dropping his head a little low. 

“Why do you keep coming back?” said Lucifer. “It’s never gonna happen.”

“I’ll find a way to make it happen,” said Dean, feeling as the free hand behind him came around and undid his belt and zipper. “Until then, I suck it up.”

“Like you don’t get anything out of it,” said Lucifer, pushing the fabric to the side and reaching his hand into Dean’s boxers, wrapping his long fingers around Dean’s cock. “I ain’t ever letting Cas go. You’re my needy little bitch on top of that.”

“I am not-” Dean got out before the the hand around his throat squeezed hard, cutting off his air supply. The hand on his cock started to pump over it and Dean sank back into Lucifer’s chest.

“You were saying?” said Lucifer, Dean shooting one hand up to rest on the one on his neck. For all his strength, he was powerless against the archangel and had to take it until he was through. Dean didn’t need to breathe but that didn’t mean his cells didn’t react the same way to not having oxygen. He’d done it so naturally for years and even after he changed, it made everything feel on fire without it.

Dean tried to speak, shoot back some comment but Lucifer was stroking him good and hard and Dean was fighting not to come. It was always too good, too primal that Dean knew part of him always came back because he knew what he’d get when he walked in that throne room.

Dean tried to cry out when his orgasm crested but Lucifer just clamped down harder, Dean spilling hot and hard over his hand that milked everything Dean was worth. When Lucifer finally released him, Dean dropped to his knees and sucked in a big breath, reaching up to his neck that he knew would be bruised for days.

“Who knows, maybe someday when I call you back, you’ll have found a way to set Cas free,” said Lucifer, snapping his fingers and cleaning up the two of them. “Until then you just ‘suck it up’ I suppose.” Dean watched as he popped out of view and sighed.

“I really fucking hate that guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting randomly at the bottom of my drafts from who knows when that was never posted on Tumblr...


End file.
